MARRYING YOU !
by NERDY ARIEL
Summary: Princess Musa and Prince RIven meet in a forest they get to a bad start sort of but the think they dnt kno is that they will be in eachothers life for ever
1. Chapter 1

MARRYING YOU !  
"COME BACK HERE MUSA" the guards yelled while chasing the girl running

"Catch me if you can " musa said laughing ran twords the forest that separated two kingdoms melody and Heraklion the guards kept trying to find the girl but they lost her when she turned

" find her and catch her the king wants to speak to her alright spread out " the guard yelled and followed orders

(MUSA POV)

As i ran away from the guards i laughed cuz they are dumb "i am not seeing the king nope not me i am not gonna get yelled at no thank you .. man i am almost there stella and the girls should be there by now man i cant wait to see them i havent seen them in 5 months.. out of no where i hit a brick wall well i guess it was it hurt '' i fell backwards when i looked up i saw a handsome guy

(RIVEN POV)

"WATCH WHERE U GOING PESANT " i yelled at the girl

" shes beautiful " i thought she got up

"EXCUSE ME DANGG. AND WHO THE HELL ARE U TO BE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT I AM NO PES WATEVER U SAID U JERK MOVE U ARE IN MY WAY " she yelled at me i laughed

" shes feisty i like it " i thought i stopped laughing and looked at her "she has beautiful long black hair that reached her but small and nice body that i can grab and make her mine " i thought and smirked at my thoughts

" PERVERT WAT ARE U LOOKING AT MOVE OR PAY THE CONCEQUENCES " she yelled i laughed and replied

" like to see you try baby " i said smirking at her

(MUSA POV)

"gosh this guy he getting me mad i want to smack that smirk off his face i thought then he crossed the line calling me baby "

"BABY I AM NOT BABY I HAVE A NAME U ASS NOW MOVEEEE ! " i yelled while trying to push him

" well wat your name BABY "he said pushing me back

" non of your bissness jerk are u gonna move " i said but i felt him grab me and pushed me against his body and husky voice said

" i would like to know sweet heart by the way u smell nice i wonder how u taste "i blushed pushed him away

" how i taste u pervert go away and by the way my name is NUNJA nunja god damn bissness "i said to him

" THERE SHE IS GET HER NOW " the guard yelled and caught me before i could run "LET ME GOO THIS INSTINT " i yelled at him while trying to escape

" sorry but the king wishes to speak to you sorry i can not let you goo let go back " the guard told me and signaled the other guards to start heading back then i realized that the pervert was laughing at me

"WAT ARE U LAUGHING AT PERVERT" i yelled at him

" so your a troublemaker huh " he said chuckling

" i am not how dare u say that " i said " looks that way well baby troublemaker nice meeting you" he said and waved

" I AM NOT A TROUBLE MAKER AND STOP CALLING ME BABY I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I AM LET GO I WILL FIND U AND SMACK U IN THE FACE U PERVERT " i yelled at him while i was being carried away by the guard

" CANT WAIT SWEETHEART OH AND I WILL BE WAITING " he yelled and blew a kiss at me i blushed and waited to get home

(RIVEN POV)

" well wat am i waiting for where are u poncho " i looked everywhere to find my mothers chiwawa

" PONCHO WHERE ARE U PONCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i yelled

"bark bark" i heard from behind a tree i found him stuck in a trunk i laughed

" so your stuck are you here let me help you.. you know mother been worried she been looking for you " i set him free when i did he jumped happily

"alright let get going home it almost time for dinner can't miss that or mother will flip " i grabed poncho and hoped on my horse and hurried home

(NORMAL POV)

The guards took musa to the king when he saw her he got up and walked over to her

"where have you been child u know how your mother gets when u leave like that u are lucky she not here now" the king looked at his beautiful daughter and chuckled

"it wasnt my fault mother wanted me to wear a dress so i has to runn away in my bothers clothing " musa said laughing they laughed together

" YOUNG LADY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO WEAR UR BORTHERS CLOTHING AND YOU WHY ARE U LAUGHING U ARE SUPOSES TO PUBISH HER FOR RUNING AWAY " the queen yelled at musa and her husband

" honey calm down lets go eat dinner before it gets and u musa we have something important to discuss and go change and meet us for dinner in the dineing room" he said and walked with his wife to the dining room

"yes father " musa replied while walking to her room

(To riven)

" mother i found ponchoo he was stuck in a trunk but i got him out " i yelled while walking to the dining room

" my baby are you ok " the queen said

" i am fine mother nothing happened to me " i replied to her

" not you my baby " she reached and got the dog a patted it

" hahahaha bro mother likes the dog better then you haha " sky said.

" shut up sky same goes for you idiot now shut up and lets eat i am starving " i yelled at him and sat down

" father u told me earlier that u had something important to tell me " i asked my father

" ohh yes i do well as u know your brother sky is about to marry bloom " he said

" yea i know like in a month oh by the way where is she i havent seen her. All day " i as puzzled

" ohh she with her mother and father but son wat i am trying to tell u is that you are gonna marry princess musa me and your mother think it a great idea and so does my friend king boe you will meet her tomarrow " he said

i looked at him and laughed " your joking right i wont marry some ugly girl for you how dare u tell me this i hate you i would rather marry baby troublemaker then the girl u speak of " i yelled

" who is baby trouble whatever " sky asked confused

" oh some crazy girl who i meet today that was cute i guess and she was a troublemaker some grads where after her saying the king want to talk to you and she said that she was gonna try to kill me and she kept calling me a perv just because i called her baby and sweetheart and whispered in her ear man she was feisty " i laughed when i told sky everyone at table laughed

" okay son but u still have to meet musa now go sleep we are leaving early tomorrow " he told me " fine but if she ugly i am leaving " i left to my room and fell right to sleep

(to musa)

" yea and he was a pervert man i wanted to hit him in the face but i was being carried away by the gards " i told my family they laughed

" sounds like a cool guy haha " helia said

" alright son let me speak now musa u kno ur brother is married and has a daughter and another baby on the way" he said

" yes he married to my best friend flora father why " musa asked confused

" well princess me and your mother think it time for u to be married we arranged for u to marry riven from Heraklion he is coming tomorrow to meet you " he said. I started crying " how...ccould...you... i ccant... marry ...him i... i ...dontt ...kknow him " musa ran to her room


	2. Chapter 2

MARRYING YOU !  
Chapter 2 the meet

(MUSA POV)

"musa honey wake up and get dresses today the day you meet your fiancé " my mother told me while opening the curtains

" mom five more minutes " i told her while pulling the covers over her head

" No Get up you have a long day ahead of you so get to stepping " she told me while slamming the door

"gosh I hate this man why do I have to get married I don't want to get married to some ugly guy for all i know I want to marry someone I love this isn't fair " i thought while going in to the bathroom to take a shower

(RIVEN POV)

I woke up early so I got ready to meet this girl whatever her name is so I took a shower when I finished I went down stairs to the dining room to meet my mother and father for breakfast

"hello family how are you today " I asked

" mom I think riven sick he being nice not an ass " sky whispered to my mother

" your right sky riven honey are u alright are u felling fine this morning you don't act like this did u catch a cold " mother asked me while touching my forehead

"yes I am fine but I am starving and I am just excited to go to melody I have never been there you guys never let me go anywhere so it gonna be fun " I said grinning after we ate we got in the car and drove off

" I wonder what this girl looks like ummm I will have to wait and see " I thought while looking out the window

(MUSA POV)

" auntie musa auntie play with me in the gardens please " sakura asked giving me the puppy dog eyes

"dang why does she have to be so cute I am a sucker for puppy dog eyes" I thought and sighed

"fine let's go " I uttered and grabbed her hand and went to go play we got to the garden

"alright go hide " I said I turned around and started counting "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 ready or not I and coming !" I yelled i smiled

" why do little kids go to the easy places to hide man alright let me go this way" I thought

" sakura u are hard to find are you invisible" i asked laughing I heard a little giggle coming from the right

" there you are " I thought while sneaking behind her and graving her

" found you " I told her giggling

"Let's play agin yea you hide This time " sakura said laughing

( RIVEN POV)

" yes finally we are here took for ever " I thought getting out the car

" sky why did you come you have no biasness here " I asked sky getting out of the car

" well bother I came to see our friend helia remember he went to school with us musa is his sister " sky told me walking past me

"ohh yea at least I have something good off this meeting I get to see an old friend " I thought walking in side the the main living room I walked twords helia and his wife I presume

" hey buddy how long has it been how are you" I asked huging him

" its has been 2-3 years since we last saw each other oh and this is my wife flora " helia told me

" hello how are u look stunning today" I asked kissing her hand

" I am well caring a child is hard work "she told me laughing

" yea I can see u must be tired sit down and we can finish talking is this your first child " I asked while she sat down

"no we have a daughter sakura she's playing in the gardens " flora said smiling

"that wonderful so where is my fiancé " I asked helia

" I don't know let me ask my mother " helia said walking twords his mother

" she's in the gardens playing with sakura let me take you " flora said signaling me to come with her so I did We got to the gardens

(NORMAL POV)

Riven and flora got to the gardens

" sakura honey were are you " flora asked while looking around

" mommy here I am what is it that you need I am looking for auntie" sakura came running

" oh well I need auntie come with us to see grandma and grandpa yea go find her and bring her back okay" flora told sakura smiling

" okay mommy I will be right back " sakura said running off giggling

" she's cute how old is she " riven asked siting next to flora on the bench

" she is 2 about to turn 3 and thank you " flora said smiling

" so how is my fiance is she is nice evil all the time is she a witch lol just playing" riven asked flora laughing

" no she's really sweet but mean sometimes don't tell her I said that and she loves sakura and sakura loves her " flora said. Laughing sakura and musa came walking when they got face to face

" trouble maker" " pervert " musa and riven yelled in unison while pointing to each other " you to know each other" flora asked

" why are u here pervert and flora stay away from him he's a pervert " musa said pulling flora to her

" I am here with my family to meet my fiancé " he said smirking

" musa this is riven riven this is musa now let's go inside " flora said while walking in side

" wait u the one I have to marry I ain't gonna marry you now let's go inside " musa hissed at riven

(MUSA POV)

" I am not gonna marry this pervert jerk never I decline this mirage i am gonna tell my mother no he can go marry someone else" I thought

" so musa right how old are you " riven asked smirking at me

" stop that ... I am 18 pervert and you " I asked

" stop what I haven't done anything and cool I am 19" he said smiling

" gosh I hate this guy why is he so annoying " I thought sighing

(RIVEN POV)

" I can't belevie it her how funny I told my parents I would marry her ha just my luck is this fate she is so hot I love her charater " I thought smirking while we were walking

( NORMAL POV )

Musa and riven got to the living room where everyone was a

t " son I see you have met musa she a beautiful young woman isn't she " king erendor said patting riven shoulder

" yes father she is I must say something I accept this mirage it will be fun with a trouble maker in all " riven said laughing

" shut up riven at least I am not a pervert like your self and I am not a trouble maker how many times do I have to tell you that got that " musa hissed while pulling riven shirt to bring it close to her face

"musa princess don't speak like that young lady and since when do you two know each other " queen matlin said

" well mother do you remember the story of the guy I met in the forest and was a pervert when I told you during dinner yesterday " musa told her family

"oh so you are the baby troublemaker riven talked about how funny riven didn't you say I am not marrying that girl I would rather marry baby trouble maker ha so your marrying her how awesome riven gets what he want well we still have to have your answer musa what do you say huh yes or no "sky asked while munching on a brownie

" yea what so u say sis " Julia said leaning on musa

( MUSA POV )

" what he was talking about me I don't know what to say no he's a pervert annoying guy or yes he interesting and handsome but there something that get me mad about him I don't know should I say yes well I am gonna take the chance I might just end up liking him " I thought while blushing

" unmmmm I... I agree to marry him if it what my mother and father wish " I uttered to every one

" that wonderful then next month we will have a royal wedding " my father told everyone "

yes that a wonderful time " king erendor said

" so musa did u say yes because of my looks and charm and of corse I am beautiful" riven said smirking

" no you are an ugly duckling what charm are you talking about your just a big big pervert oh and beautiful my mother " I said smacking his arm

" awww how mean you can't lie that you are falling for me and we are gonna be together in a room alone all night when we are married " riven whispered in my ear making me blush like a red tomato

" never " I said smiling

" why am I blushing I am not sleeping in the same room as him no thanks " I thought to my self

( RIVEN POV)

" she cute when she blushes man I might be falling fast for her yep I am can wait till we are alone and she like me " I thought smiling

( NORMAL POV )

Everyone went to the dining room to eat lunch riven and musa sat across from each other once In a while looking into each others eyes after lunch riven and his family where about to leave when riven turns around and asked

" mother father musa should come over to the house for a few days to know each other before the wedding " while smiling at musa

" i think that a wonderful idea musa you are going to spend time with your fiancé till a week before the wedding you will be living with them starting tomorrow what do u think erndor " king boe said

" that is a great idea I will send a car to pick her up tomorrow bye my good friend" king erndor said while getting in the car

" do I have any say in this decision " musa asked her father

" no so get to packing " king boe told musa and walked in side the castle leaving musa out side shocked and speechless

( RIVEN POV )

" see you tomorrow musa it gonna be fun with you " i thought with a big smirk on my face


	3. Chapter 3

MARRYING YOU !  
chapter 3

Musa stood in her room looking out the window

" your highness the car is here for you " rosa the maid said

" rosa how many times do I have to tell you to call me musa not your highness and alright i am heading down now"musa said and. Took one last look at her room and Walked down to say her last good byes to her family

" well I will see you in a month bye I love you all " musa said while hugging her family

"bye auntie musa i will miss you " sakura said hugging musa

"we will as well " marlin said kissing musa while musa got in the car and drove off

(MUSA POV )

"Alright here I come for an amazing or terrible experience " i thought looking out the window

" how long till we arrive at the destination " I asked the driver " we will arrive in 2 hours your highness" the driver said

" Its musa not your highness and thank you " I said

" I want flora to talk to now and the girls" I thought while drifting off to sleep

( RIVEN POV )

" she comes to-day ok do I look good. What am I talking about I look fabulous look at these lips " i thought while looking myself in the miorr giving my self the duck face

" what are you doing kissing your self " sky asked laughing

" no shut up who let you in my room anyway you got to learn how to knock " i hissed at sky

" well mother told me that we should have our weddings on the same day so wat do u say brother " sky asked

" yea sure I don't care is that it cuz I have to get ready " I told sky

" get ready you are ready what are you gonna do keep looking at your self in the mirror " sky said laughing

" no shut up " I told sky

" yea right are you excited that your fiancé to come and live with you " sky said

" well I am nervous but yea excited now leave my room i have to finish getting ready" I said while opening the door

" alright riva I will let you go put on makeup and curl your hair " sky yelled while running away

" shut up sky I know where you sleep" I yelled

( NORMAL POV )

The car arrived at Heraklion " your highness musa we have arrived " the driver musa woke up

"oh yes thank you " musa said and stepped out of the car and walked in side the castle

" musa dear How are you " the queen said to musa

" I am wonderful where is my room where I will be staying at" musa asked

" with me of corse my fiancé should sleep in my chambers right mother" riven said while walling down the stairs with a smirk on his face

" no really where is my room" musa said witha cinders look on her face " musa dear he right you will be sharing a room with riven" marlin said

" what why do I have to share a room with him I refuse I am not sleeping next to him" musa thought

" come on musa let me take you on a tour of my house" riven pulling musa away " let go of me

" musa hissed at riven stopped and lead to her hear and whispered with a smirk " never come on wife let's get to know each other more "  
" let go " musa yelled

" hahaha have fun lovebirds" the queen said while walking to her chambers

( TO M & R )

" come on let have some fun " riven said smirking they went in to a room filled with everything

" want to watch a movie we have popcorn" riven asked musa

" sure what do you have " musa asked

" well anything really ummm how about madea movies Or how about your highness " riven said holding up the movies

" I want to watch your highness I haven't seen that movie " musa said smiling while siting down

" alright " riven said puting in the movie and walking over to get sodas and popcorn

" do you want butter on the popcorn or no" riven asked

" yea sure" musa said riven placed the thing on the table and sat next to musa they watched the movie

( RIVEN POV )

" should I put my hand around her shoulder or hold her hand " I thought while looking at musa laughing at the movie

" this movie is funny I love the lazy one he so funny re other one is gay and has issues" musa said laughing

" yea I love this movie " riven said while puting his hand around her shoulder

"yes I did it now for her boob lol jk she might kill me. I will be dead before I can reach it " I thought

( MUSA POV )

" what a clique he put his hand on my shoulder but if he touches me he's gonna die " I thought laughing the movie finished

" we should get going dinner should be ready" riven said getting up

" okay" I relayed

" yes I am starving I wonder eat we Are gonna eat " I thought

" this way musa " riven said pulling me We got to the dining room and stat down

( RIVEN POV )

" man I am hungry I hope we are having something good I hope no one embarrassing me in front of musa " I thought looking at sky

" hello musa I am prince sky riven brother how are you doing" sky asked

" wonderful I had fun" musa replyed

" well how do you think riva looks right now ...you know he took like 5 hours to get ready by that looking at him self in the miorr" sky said smirking

" really sky really 5 hours it was like 3 Hr and 30 mins gosh I have an idiot as a bother " I thought

" well he looks handsome I suppose" musa said turning a little pink

" I hear you guys will be sharing a room just don't be to loud I want to be able to sleep " sky said smiling

" no promises " I thought smirking Musa just turned red

" awww look riven musa blushing look it so cute " sky said waving at me

" sky leave her alone and eat your bugging people also I plan on making you stay up " I said with a smirk

" I understand brother just don't be to loud " sky said smiling

" excuse me I am tired where do I go" musa asked

" I will take you goodnight mother father" I said graving musa hand and walking away

( MUSA POV )

" do I really have to sleep in a room with him

" I thought while entering a room with royal blue curtains and bed sheets

" the bathroom is through there or you can just change in front of me it fine with me " riven said with a smirk

" ha never " I hissed at him and walked into the bathroom and took a shower 15 mins later I walked out I looked at riven

" what are you wearing put some cloths on " I yelled while covering my eyes

" I don't own pjs I sleep in my boxers so get used to it are you coming or not " riven replied while getting in the bed

" I am not getting in bed with you like that " I replied

" well sleep on the floor here a pillow and a blanket" riven replayed throwing a pillow and blanket at my face

" no you sleep on the floor " I yelled and threw a pillow at him he got up and walked over to me and picked me up

"let me go " I yelled he threw me on the bed and jumped over me and layer down

" goodnight gorgus hey you want to help me prank my brother for embarrassing you " riven said

" hell yesess let goo " I thought

" sure " I relied all cool

" alright let's go " riven got up and got the maker I followed him to skys room

" alright you make him look like a girl like makeup with markers" riven said smiling

" alright what about you " I asked

"I will draw some big red lips on him and take pictures " riven said grabbing the red maker After while we were done sky looked funny he had blue on his eyes and I put a thin line of black marker making it look like eye liner and he had big red lips

" alright let's go " riven whispered I just nodded

( NORMAL POV )

Riven and musa walked to thier room

" alright ... Let ... Get ... Some ...sleep " riven said laughing

" yea " musa said and walking to right side of the bed

" goodnight gorgues " riven said laying down

" goodnight " musa said and drifted Asleep


	4. Chapter 4

MARRY YOU !  
chapter 4

( NORMAL POV )

"Rivennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !" sky yelled through the halls and busted through riven door

" shhhhh I am sleeping " riven whispered

" how dare you do this to my face I am gonna kill you " sky said pointing to his face and jumping on riven and attacking him

" get off of me " riven yelled while trying to push sky off of him

" will you both just shut up " musa said pushing both brothers to the floor and laying back down

" hey why did you push me off the bed wat did I do to you" riven said poking musa

" your being annoying like you are now stop it " musa hissed

" I am being annoying it this idiot brother of mine fault oh and payback " riven said while pushing musa to the ground

" what the hell wrong with you " musa yelled and jumped on riven and started pulling his hair

" oww ow that hurts stop " riven hissed trying to pull musa off

" let me get a picture of this I am gonna say this in the story at your wedding" sky said laughing

" shut up sky your next I am gonna kick your ass man" riven yelled while throwing musa on the floor and running to Jump on sky trying to choke him

" how dare you throw me on the floor ass hole " musa yelled at riven while tackling them to the floor and jumping on riven who was on sky

" musaaaa stop pulling my hair " riven yelled " no bitch you ruined my sleep

" musa yelled riven throw her off and climbed on her

" musa come on I am trying to fight my brother here and I don't need you beating my ass" riven replied and kissed her on the lips afterwords

" who told you that you have the right to take my first kiss " musa yelled

" well musa it not like you didn't like it right " riven said smirking

( MUSA POV)

" shut up riven I am going to take a shower " I said hiding my blush

" why is my heart pounding am I falling for him no I can't be he annoying think he is so sexy no I am not falling for him" I thought while getting in the shower

( RIVEN POV )

" I took her fist kiss yes wait is she sad that I did that I feel kinda bad wait what was I gonna oh yea sky where is he " i thought looking around

" skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy where are you ... you can't hide for ever " riven yelled throw the halls " riven be quiet your father is sleeping" the queen said and smacked riven on the head

" mom i am looking for sky he went to my room and started to hitting me and I am getting payback " I said giving her the puppy dog eyes

'' alright go kick his butt honey " the queen said laughing

" thanks mom I love you I will try not to make sky scream to loud " I said kissing her on the cheek and walking

away

( NORMAL POV )

riven looked around and found sky in his room under the covers

" there you are ass hole " riven said and jumped and yanked the blanket from the figure

" Bloom i am sorry i thought you where my idiot brother " riven said with his eyes wide open while sky walked in

" what are you doing are you trying to make a move on my woman " sky yelled and riven got off of bloom

" no i thought she was you and shut the hell up i came to kick your ass " riven yelled and tackled sky down and started to hit him

" both of you stop it your acting like children " bloom yelled

" riven started it when he drew on my face " sky said trying to block riven hits

" lies how do you know it was me and you came into my room and started hitting me in the morning " riven said hitting skys stomach

" riven it you in know you you're a prankster " sky said

" sky I'm pregnant !" bloom yelled both boys stopped and looked at her

" your pregnant " sky said shocked

" no but i had to say something to stop you both now riven go get dresses and ready for the day and sky do the same " bloom said walking into the bathroom

" hahaha you should have seen your face when she told you that was to funny " riven left the room laughing and reached his room and saw musa in the room packing

" musa what going on "riven said walking over to her

" i am leaving " musa said wiping her tears away

" why what happened " riven said holding her shoulder

" my..."

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Marry you Chapter 5

(MUSA POV)

I finished my warm shower and walk out to change when I finished I heard a knock at my door

" come in " I yelled Kuna the maid walked in

" your highness there is some on the phone for you I believe it your father your highness will you take the call or shall I tell him to call back later " Kuna said

" no I shall take the call thank you Kuna" I said while walking to the phone and picking it up

" hello" I said

" Musa honey how have you been" my father asked

" I been wonderful no fights in this house hold what so ever " I said lieing through my teeth

" that good well Musa I called to tell you something so please sit down " he told me and I sat down

" what the matter father you are worrying me " I asked nervously

" well you mother has fallen ill and we don't know if she will make it" he said my eyes widen I couldn't speak for a minute

"Musa are u there" my dad asked

" dad...I...have...to ...go " I said crying and hanged up on him I ran to get the suite case form the closet throw it on the bed and grabbed all my clothes and throw them on the bed

" why is this happening to me mom please be okay don't die on me you have to be here for my wedding I can't lose you now "I thought opening suite case and throwing my clothes in side

" Musa what going on " riven asked Walking over to me and puting his hand on my shoulder

"I am leaving " I told him as he wiped my tears away

" why what happened" he asked

" my mother has fallen ill my father says that she might not make it I have to go be with her" I said while pulling him into a hug

" don't worry Musa Everything will be fine tomorrow I will accompany you to go see you mother we can stay at your house till your mother gets Better" riven told me

" really " I asked

" yes Musa I will do anything for you and your family I shall call my friend he is a great doctor he will surely help your mother" he said

"really thank you " I said and kissed him he kissed me back it felt so good

" alright let sleep tomorrow we will leave" he said kissing my forehead I nodded and laid down an drifted to sleep in rivens arms

(RIVEN POV)

" I have this feeling in my chest that can't explain I think It hurt to me to see musa cry I ... I don't know I going crazy tomorrow is gonna be a long day " I thought while going to sleep

(NEXT DAY)

(RIVEN POV )

Afternoon

" riven why are you leaving with Musa she a big girl to go by her self " my mother said

" mother I have to go with Musa I can't stay her and let her be sad by herself I have to go with her to support her in any means necessary " I told her

" alright son go and take good care of her or else" she said looking into my eyes

" I will don't worry about that mom" I said walking to the car and getting in

" are you ready " Musa asked

" yea let's go " I told her while buckling my seat belt

I had a million thought in my head from " I should have asked to come I wasn't invited I just came along, Do I really look good In red " I ended up falling asleep with those thoughts

...

...

will musa mother be alright by the wedding or will there be a TRAGEDY !


End file.
